Angst of her feelings
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: Irritated with everything around her Sam thinks the only way to make things better is to run away. But it'll only make things worse? Danny may be the only one to save her. She may only need saving from herself. DS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own

Walking into the house at nine o clock young fifteen-year-old Samantha "Sam" Manson closed the door behind herself expecting a quiet house. But, instead she walked right into her mother.

Her mother was mad. Hands on her hips, her mother scowled, "Where have you been? I told you days ago your aunt and cousins would be arriving today. You knew very well that you were supposed to be home by six."

Sam put a hand on her hip, a dull look in her eyes, she looked at her mother and bit the bottom skin of the inside of her mouth.

"I don't like them," Sam replied and biting the skin very deeply she riped a tiny piece off and swallowed it. She focused more on biting the skin than on her mother and thats how her mother noticed.

Biting the skin had become a new habit of hers. Also, she picked her lip too. When the blood came out it calmed her and in some ways in distracted her.

The new habits bothered her mother though.

Enraged, her mother dressed the way she was, rich yelled angrily at the calmality of her daughter, "Samantha you have to quite doing this." With that yell she didn't wait for her answer she grabbed her daughters bottom lip and pulled it down looking at the inside skin which was white and bitten raw.

Releasing it she continued, "Remember what happened last time you bit your lip to much you had to go to the hospital and they had to cut the skin out of your gums to replace it."

"Maybe next time he'll cut my face off," she yelled getting in her mother's face and recalling the painful doctor-emergency-visit where she had to endure the pain where they just wouldn't knock her out.

"You need to show me better respect," her mother scolded, "Now go and greet your aunt and cousins."

"No," Sam said and walked past her mother up the stairs and into her room inwhich she slammed the door.

Just an introduction...kinda like a pilot. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, why do they have to be here," she shouted aloud in fustration. It was pretty much a normal day for her, but it was just a bad day. It started with her being late for school, and getting a detention which she would have to serve the next day of school, then there was the ridicual of her image from some of her peers, then there is school, life and helping Danny fight ghosts.

It didn't seem like much to just want to go home and crawl into bed for, but the thing after all of it was the fight that she had had with Danny. It was about him and how he acted toward other girls, but when it came to her it was a totally different story as if she wasn't one of the special girls.

It wasn't even her who started the fight, instead it was Danny. But, he was the one who watched her storm off while he flew off home.

Jumping onto her bed stomach first she rolled over onto her back in fustration. She couldn't just go to bed at the moment because she had homework to do. Now she jsut had to get up and find her bookbag.

Lookign around the dark gothic room it wasn't there and thinking for moment it dawned on her, and she slapped her forehead with fustration. She just remembered that she had left it at Danny's house because they had planned on getting homework out of the way when his ghost sense went off, and that signaled the end of that thought.

That was just great, she thought. Now she couldn't do her homework that night, so that meant she was on a threads edge from Mr. Lancer giving her detention.

He, Mr. Lancer never liked Tucker, Danny and her that much. He alwasy assumed that they were bad influences and trouble makers. It seemed that they were the ones who got in trouble for something someone else did.

Rolling off the black comfortered bed, she landed on the floor with a hard thud.

Ow! She grabbed her laptop, lifted the lid and pressed the on button which was located on the northern most part of the keyboard. She then shut the lid and put it on her bed.

While the computer loaded she did her routine: She closed the curtains tightly, lite the three dark candles on her dresser, and then sit on her bed infront of the computer and talk to her two best friends if they were on the computer. Sometimes they would play games, chat, or just play with their webcams.

But tonight would be undoubtfully different. Sam wouldn't want to talk to Danny. She would wait for him to apologize.

It would most likely go as it normally went: he would be as clueless as ever and Sam wouldn't hold the grudge against him for long. (She couldn't hold a grudge against him for very long anyways.)

It would most likely go away and be forgotten until somehow it is brought up again, and it would definently spark another arguement.

Neither one of them was online and that really brought her down. Why wasn't the boy who she didn't want to talk to, but really wanted to talk to not online. In reality she wanted to talk to him, but cause of stupid reasons she based upon him as his fault they weren't talking.

How would school go tomorrow, she wondered. It wasn't like they haven't ever foughten before because they fought in every once in a while. So why did this time feel like it would only get worse? Why did she have this weird feeling.

Gotta stop there. Hope everyone has a Happy Halloween. Tuesday Yea! Scare or be scared


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe he was avoiding her all the same. What if thought that he shouldn't go online because he knew she would go online and wait for him. What if he was doing it all on purpose? He was afterall clueless. 

Not turning off the computer or anything on her small laptop computer she closed the screen down and put it on the floor by her bed. A quick shower would do her good and she went off to go take one.

While in the shower her computer pinged! three times and one of the candles on her dresser; the wax fully melted and the wax being covered in hot liquid wax engulfed the flame and the flame went out leaving a small trail of smoke to go off in the air and leave; disapear completely.

Downstairs three little boys, at ten o'clock at night were still up running around while the adults were totally engulfed in conversation.

Getting out of the shower she put on a grey sweatshirt and black pajama pants with little chains on them. Putting everything back into order she put the towel to wipe her makeup off with on her dresser, and blew out the last two candles. Taking the burnt one off her dresser she tossed it into her side small dresser trash can and grabbed her laptop again. If nothing interesting was going to happen tonight, not including the visit of her aunt and three cousins for the week she was just gonna call it a night and go to bed.

Pulling the screen up she was surprised to see that Danny Fenton, ghost boy, her best friend, the one who she was currently argueing with had messaged her three times:

Fenton, D: You must've forgotten your bookbag

Fenton, D: We have english homework for tomorrow

Fenton, D: I've left your bookbag at your front door

And the was it. He had logged off because his name didn't show anymore.

In a way it felt like a dis. He did not even say 'Hi' or 'Bye' to her. Don't get me wrong she didn't expect him to say it, but it just felt rude to her.

The gesture:

Fenton, D: Ive left your bookbag at the front door.

That was nice of him to do that, but she felt that maybe he had to return it. Whatever way it was returned and she had to go downstairs, face the annoyances of family and get it, which also meant that she had to do the homework and not blow it off until some other time becuase she didn't have an excuse not to do it.

...Either way she was gonna blow it off for now.

This was very short, I know. But I have a cold and want to go to sleep. I will write more soon. Next chapter is her and the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. But my family owns the television set that the Fright Before Christmas just aired on. I love it it was so funny.

Another note. I wrote my stories on the WordPad, and since my computer is a Gateway I cannot download anything onto it, but I know that since I type fast my grammer gets messy and I have madd mistakes such as spelling n such. Does anyone know of something FREE that I can download into my computer that can run through story and correct the mistakes. Pls drop me a private message or something like that to inform me how to get something like that.

On with the story!

Leaving the room she closed the door behind herself because if her three cousins ran upstairs and saw that her door was open, and they saw that she had all these "interesting things" around they would definantly try to go in and mess her room up. They would definantly break something, so that was why she closed the door.

Walking downstairs she tried to slip past them all in the hopes of not being seen but that was impossible in the eyes of the adults. And her image, according to them would darken any room, and even though she liked it they didn't.

Spotting her first was the littlest boy of all. He looked nothing at all like Sam, but more like the adults. Dressed in a creme color sweatervest, and khaki pants he had blonde hair and pale skin. He ran straight to her shouting, "Sammy!!"

To late now, she thought and stood on the last two steps and glanced down at the little boy who ran right up to her and hugged her legs since he couldn't reach her neck.

Patting him on the head she walked past him to the front door. She opened the door and grabbed her bookbag which was leaning against the door, closed the door and headed back to the stairs and up them.

"Hi Samantha," her aunt, the uncanny resemblence of her mother said sitting on the couch next to her drinking tea.

Sam bit down on the inside of her lips and standing in place turned to them with a fake smile on her face, she managed to get out a simple low, "Hi," and began walking up the steps again.

"Wait," the aunt called out and halfway up the steps she stopped but didn't turn around.

"I see you still have no color in your wardrobe," the aunt said.

I see you still have fake teeth, Sam thought but wouldn't say outloud. If she were to say it outloud then she would defiently get smacked in the face. Instead she said a simple, "Yes I do," and took two more steps before she was interupted again.

"I have this beautiful pink lace dress that she will just not wear," her mother said.

If Sam did not go upstairs at the moment, the scene would play out like this:

Her mother would start off with "I have this pink dress I want you to wear. You'll feel wonderful, you'll feel pretty you'll be a wonderful example to your friends.

Then Sam would say no thats not me, and they would exchange a few words and Sam would storm up to her room, slam the door and sit against it.

This time she didn't want to go through all that so she just ignored them and walked the rest of the steps to her door.

"Young lady you come here this instant and stop being so rude this instant," her mother shouted. Sam went against it though and opened her door going in and slamming the door closed.

In the next ten minutes her mother came upstairs and yelled at her, and because of her out-of-control mouth her mother smacked her across the face and told her that if she didn't get her act together by the next day she would soon find out. Then her mother was the one who this time slammed the door.

Grabbing the closest thing to her, her boot she chucked it at the closed door.

She was mad, but she would not cry. This always happened so why would this time be any different? Wanting to scream she wouldn't. Lets face it, she couldn't do anything at the moment except go to bed.

Walking over to her bed she had forgotten that her laptop was still on and she had a new message. Hoping that it would be Danny she layed down on her bed and looked to the screen.

Disappointed she saw that the message wasn't from him, but from her Service Provider informing her to update her software to the latest version.

Not even turning off the computer, or closing the screen down she put it on the floor and layed her head down on her arms. In a matter of minutes she was out. Maybe the next day would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she awoke to her mother shaking her and as of always she was in a grumbly mood. Her mother never failed to open the curtains as if the sun's bright rays would enter her room and cause her to be cherry. It only caused her to hiss out and try to block it out.

But today the mornings sun was blocked out by rain clouds and rain. So in other words it was gloomy out; just like her mood.

"Honey, you have to get up," she shook her again.

Sam sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Just waking up and she felt like crap. Her head was aching, her eyes were runny and her body felt cold. Quickly cuddling back into the warmth of her blankets she tried to block out the light and ignore her mothers annoying 'wake-up' habits.

"Honey, don't go back to sleep you have to get up," she said raising her chipity voice a little bit with agitation in it.

When her daughter didn't want to budge out of bed longer than normal her mother felt her forehead and saw that it was very warm. Finally getting her daughter to get out bed she made her go sit in the kitchen so she could give her some medicane.

The aunt was in the kitchen and instantly she knew that she would try something even though it was early in the morning.

"Whats wrong with Samantha," the aunt asked adjusting the very expensive earrings in her ears.

Sam cringed at that for two reasons: The first reason was because the aunt would talk to her sister as if she wasn't in the room, and the second reason was because she called her Samantha. Some people called her Samantha, such as authorized people, but many people knew that she didn't like to be called that and preffered Sam. Her aunt was not acception.

"Shes not going to school today, she has come down with something," her mother imformed her sister. Sam just sat there the whole time head on table, eyes closed.

To excited for herself the aunt exclained, "That works out for us after all. Samantha can watch the kids while we go."

With her mind drifting her ears picked up what she said perfectly. Putting her head up she opened her eyes glaring evilly at the woman who just liked to ruin her life. She was not going to babysit. She didn't like babysitting and she didn't like her aunt, so why would she babysit for the aunt? Plus, she didn't feel good, and the last thing she wanted to do was watch whining, crying kids while she was sick.

Not waiting for her medicane she stood up and left the kitchen heading for the stairs.

"Wait Sammykins," he mother called out, "I haven't given you your medicane yet."

Sam didn't answer. Instead she went upstairs, got dressed, put on her make-up, brushed her hair down and got her bookbag. Even through her throbbing head, watery eyes and shiver ever so slightly she was going to school. It was a thousand times better than babysitting.

Catching her at the door her mother put her hand to the door before she could even open it.

"Honey, you are sick you can't go to school," her mother said.

"Mom, I don't want to watch kids, I want to go to school," she said eyes on the ground.

Worriedly her mother sighed, "Your always unhappy, hun. this style of yours, maybe you could--"

"Bye mom," she said and opened the door forcefully and left the house in the rain without an umbrella.

Making it to school she was fifteen minutes late. The bright side was that she was not as wet as she thought she would be. A little ways away from her house the rain turned to drizzle. Using her bookbag to cover her head she was alright.

Everyone was already in class and since the halls were empty and quiet she hoped that she wouldn't be caught and be able to slip into class without being noticed in the hall.

When she got to class she would get detention from Mr. Lancer so if the plan goes as she hoped she would only have two detentions since she recieved one yesterday, instead of three.

Walking very quietedly down the entrance hall her squeaky black combat boots gave her away. But luckily for her no one was around.

Or so she thought, and she thought wrong. A teacher was out and since she was in the hall without a pass the teacher automatically assigned her detention.

Getting to her classroom she opened the door and instantly all eyes fell on her. Danny was sitting in his normal seat and her normal seat next to him was empty.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Manson," the teacher Mr. Lancer said sarcastically as she walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Since you missed the first few parts of the lecture I think you should catch up in detention."

Sam held up a slip which indicated that she already had detention in hopes that she didn't get another one.

He didn't care and gave her another one to go along with it.

Putting her bookbag on the back of her chair she put her head on her arms and watched the teacher continue on with the lecture without registering a word he was saying. It started clicking a little and she could aquire that he was talking about a huge contributation the author, the name slipping her mind, made during his reige during the time.

Didn't they all do that?

Glancing to her side she caught Danny Fenton, one of her best friends she was on creaks rocks with their relationship stareing at her. He waved to her but not with a smile on his face. It was more of an aknowledgement and he then turned back to writing notes.

Thinking that was a good idea she followed suit by getting out her notebook and writing down whatever the teacher said and whatever was on the board.

The homework that she forgot, she could only hope that it wasn't going to be asked for so she could have the chance to go home and actually do it.

Her head still pounded and she wished she wasn't there, but wished to be home. The drizzle now affected her condition and made her feel even worse now. But then again what could make her feel worser than she already felt?

Danny, she just wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see how his night went, and if anymore ghost had popped up, or even a story about an antick that went on in his home.

Whatever was happening between them she would drop. Simontaniously, it was getting harder and harder to remember what it was about anyways.

The class went on slowly but it finally ended and the class got up to leave but the teacher told her to stay for a moment and she knew exactly what was going to happen. He was going to ask her why she was late for school and about the sudden drop in interest in school work and, her grades and her homework, and if anything was wrong at home or with her.

It was exactly what she had predicted. To simply get him off her back she told him that a stomach bug was going through her house and she felt that she might be the next one to come down with it so she took an early precaution and took some medicane that her mother gave her.

He brought it and only an quarter of it was true: she was the one who was sick and her mother did actually try to give her medicane.

Walking out of the class she debated going to her next class or going home and crawling under her blankets and not coming out until the sun went down.

But then again she had class next with Danny and Tucker, her two best friends.

Gotta stop there. Happy New Year '007 yeah! Next chapter: Does she go to class? The arguement between her aunt and her.


End file.
